


Ease the pain

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Short, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin's dead. Brian is broken and he locked himsef away from the outside world.-I wrote it on maths, I am sorry if it sucks.-





	Ease the pain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Pls tell me what you think.  


* * *

Two months ago everything was like a dream. But it just shattered into a million pices. I dseperatly searching for my lost happiness.  
Everything slowed down. I shut out the world, I don't go out, no one comes in.

 

I wanna go back in time so I pretending, but after my eyes opened the reality like cold shower falling down on me. It gets worse everytime; from deep pretending into nothing. It's harder and harder to face the fact, there is no one there.

 

When you were with me I alwas smiled, but I hided the smile. I hided the happiness and the joj of being with you. I think you deserved better. But you didn't leave me becauce you could see my real feelings, the feelings I couldn't admit to myself. But now even through that I could it's too late...

 

I slowly stand up from the floor what became in the last two months my favourite place. Maybe becauce I feel responisble for your death and it brings me guilty feeling. And it's just easier being lower than higher. I can sit here for a day without standing up, eating and sleeping.  
So now I standing ont he hardwood floor selfconfidently, it's been a while since I felt this. Slowly I began to walk towards the bathroom, the tiles strangely cold under my feet. I open the drawer for a razor.

 

I had enough time to think... the suicide is the only way to escape the big amont of pain what slowly kills me. You might would say that this is just a runaway and I choose the easier way. Maybe you're stronger than me.  
I can't bear with the fact that I lost the the one person that I ever loved. Worthless to try to find someone else because I would alwas searching for you. No one can give me THAT kind of regarless love you gave to me Justin.

So this is it. I sitting on the bathroom floor with the razor in my hand. I pulled up my legs to my chest.  
This is the time to leave. I pulled the razor down om my left wrist. I watching the blood running down to my palm. Now I pull it down harder, I don't feel the weight of your death anymore.

The End


End file.
